The Dominant Bottom
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: This is a fill for a glee kink meme regarding Kurt having b!p. The story is really rated, I would warn you that this story is all about Kurt being a hermaphrodite. AKA he has boy and girl parts. ehem. PLEASE read the warnings first before you continue!


**TITLE:** The Dominant Bottom

**WARNINGS**: Ok guys, before you go read and blame me for whatever i've put in here. I'll warn you right now what this thing is all about. Basically, I've been reading a lot of glee kink meme and they've been demanding for Kurt with **BOY!PUSSY**. According to wikipedia, pussy is another term for vagina. I know its weird for a guy to have one but lets just say Kurt has one and he cant get pregnant. There would be slight **Bondage, a lot of SQUIRTING** and definitely **SMUT**.

If you are contented with this then you may proceed to read.

**AN: I've recently received a very disturbing hate review and PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU, if this is not to your liking then press the back button immediately. Please understand that I've written this for a fill in a glee-kink-meme, if you dont know that then go search for it on LJ. I should tell you that I've initially deleted this because of the hate anonymous review, but I've reposted this because I still havent tagged the gkm OP about this yet, and I think its unfair that the person that I've written this for wont be able to read it. **

* * *

><p>Blaine's known it for a long time now – knows that Kurt was a very special person, not just his personality but also…physically. Yes, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel has indeed a pussy. It stays right below his penis where his balls were supposed to be and Blaine completely worships it.<p>

The memories of their first time come back to Blaine like some tape going backwards. He remembers Kurt being incredibly shy to the point where Blaine considered not doing it at all because he suddenly thinks he cant handle a crying Kurt. The good thing is, Kurt did decide to lower his guard down and let Blaine see him. Blaine had been mesmerized from the moment he'd seen Kurt, and seeing him wholly had only increased his love for the said boy.

It was one of those days where they get to spend the weekend at Blaine's insanely huge mansion with only just he two of them in Blaine's insanely huge king size bed.

"Kurt…!" Blaine whines as he tries to pull on the shackles Kurt had decided to put him in. As of the moment they are both naked with Blaine's hands trapped above his head cuffs connecting to the headboard and Kurt directly above him blowing him while his fingers worked on his pussy.

The worst part of it was that Kurt's pussy (with his fingers currently moving in and out of it) was directly in front of Blaine's face, and it was killing Blaine to just watch as Kurt put in his fourth finger inside his pussy.

They've done the 69 position a lot of times already but they've never done it while Blaine is shackled to the bed and it's driving Blaine **crazy**.

"Mmngh…" Kurt moaned against Blaine's cock which he was currently deep-throating, pleasure hitting him as his fingers brush against his prostrate which he wasn't so sure if it was above his penis or above his pussy. He doesn't mind because right now he's teasing his boyfriend and that's all he cares about.

"Baby…please!" Blaine growled, wrists trying to pull free form the shackles, as he watched Kurt's pussy be stretched by his fingers and fuck it he wants nothing more but to remove Kurt's fingers and lap Kurt's now very wet pussy and oh so tempting.

Kurt released Blaine's penis with a loud pop and turned his head over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend almost innocently. Kurt smirked, he loves it when he takes control during sex, likes it when Blaine calls him a "Dominant Bottom", and most of all Kurt LOVES it when he is able to tease his boyfriend. "Yes Blaine?" he asks. "What do you want, baby?"

"Please…" Blaine moaned, immediately regretting calling his boyfriend's attention because he already missed Kurt's mouth around his dick.

"Please what?" Kurt has already turned, now he's face to face with Blaine

"…Ride me!" Blaine choked because he wants nothing more but to feel Kurt's wet vagina around him.

Kurt's smirk grew. "As you wish, your highness" Kurt giggled before positioning himself directly above Blaine's penis and aligning it with his already so wet and already so stretched pussy. Slowly – excruciatingly slowly for Blaine – Kurt lowers himself down to Blaine's penis.

"Nnngh!" Kurt moaned once he felt the head of Blaine's dick enter his pussy. He continued to impel himself down Blaine's penis until it was finally balls deep inside of him.

"Fuck! Kurt, baby, you're so fucking tight!" Blaine groaned pleasure jotting down his spine at the feel of Kurt's tight vagina around him. And Blaine thinks that Kurt did an amazing job prepping himself with four fingers because if he didn't, then he's sure this would be a lot harder for the both of them.

Kurt's lets himself get used to Blaine's 9 inches of dick around him for a few seconds before finally lifting himself and dropping down hard.

"AAH!" Kurt screamed, Blaine's cock just hit his prostrate and Kurt suddenly found the energy to fuck himself down Blaine's cock.

"OHH! OH! NNG! AH! So….big…**BLAINE**!" Kurt moaned as he began to bounce on Blaine's cock. He was seeing stars and he wants nothing more but for Blaine to be inside him, ramming him all the way forever.

Blaine snaps and suddenly, as if reading Kurt's mind, he wants nothing more but to fuck Kurt until his boyfriend gets knocked up. Blaine knows it's impossible they've been having sex for 3 years now with Kurt's pussy and Kurt's still not getting pregnant, so he figures he'd take advantage of this and ram Kurt with his dick until Kurt wont be able to stand the next day. Blaine folds his knees and begins thrusting his cock in and out of Kurt's now stretched yet very wet pussy.

It was all so good… Kurt wanted this to never end, he wanted to ride Blaine all day and make sure he's filled with Blaine's cum. His hand goes to his rock hard penis that he somehow forgotten because the pleasure of having Blaine's 9 inch cock seemingly has the ability to block everything else.

"SHIT! Kurt, baby…you're so hot! So sexy like that with my dick inside you…God you're so good baby, so wet for me…" Blaine makes sure to emphasize every word he said by thrusting hard inside Kurt's vagina. He loves seeing Kurt this way, loves how he can push Kurt upwards with so much force from his thrusts and then Kurt falls down to Blaine's dick with his hands gripping Blaine's thighs because Blaine knows that the pressure for Kurt is too much – that all he could do was hold on to Blaine.

Blaine's close. He could feel that certain pull in his stomach and he knows Kurt's close too. Because Kurt's cock is now dripping with precum and his face is so flushed with pleasure and the sounds he's currently making "Babe, Babe…come here…come here!"

Kurt almost doesn't hear him because he was too engrossed on Blaine nailing his prostate with every thrust and it's a good thing Blaine's voice got louder at the last part because if he didn't then he would never get Kurt's attention.

Kurt opens his eyes that he remember subconsciously shutting because the pleasure was too much, and looked at his boyfriend. It takes him a few seconds to take in Blaine's order before he completely lifts himself from Blaine's cock. He whimpers a little in the process but he's able to return to the 69 position they were in before and lower's his pussy to Blaine's face.

Kurt took Blaine's cock and sucked on it hard, making sure to massage his tongue at the side (which he knows drives Blaine insane) as he lifts himself with one hand and the other working frantically at his own cock. He was so close…so close…and he wants nothing more but to cum.

He gives Blaine a fair warning.

"Blaine….Blaine…Im so close! Im gonna squirt…I cant hold it anymore!" he whimpers

Of course Blaine wants nothing more but to drink all of Kurt's pussy cum so he begins to suck harder and slide his tongue in and out of Kurt's vagina.

In a matter of seconds, Kurt was cumming, both his dick and his pussy shooting clear liquid towards Blaine.

Blaine in turn thrusts his penis deeper in Kurt's mouth and cums, making sure to suck Kurt dry. He failed though, because when Kurt started squirting, his hips jerked so it went a little higher from Blaine's face and some of Kurt's squirt landed on Blaine's nose and neck.

After his intense orgasm, Kurt's body gives out and he lets himself succumb to unconsciousness for a few seconds.

**X**

**O**

**X**

When Kurt woke up, the first thing he heard was Blaine's voice. Blaine was calling him, Kurt whimpered rubbing his cum-covered face against Blaine's now soft dick.

"Kurt…baby? Im still tied up here, remember? It kinda hurts now, love.."

Oh yea. Kurt remembers that. So with what little strength he has left, he lifts himself and turns to untie Blaine's cuffs then drops himself onto Blaine's shoulders, cuddling his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"Yes, dear?" Blaine answers whilst stroking Kurt's hair. Dully noting that he wasn't the only one that with a cum-covered face and grins at that thought.

"…Love you…" Kurt said and half yawned.

Blaine's grin softened to a genuine smile. "I love you too, Kurt. So much…" Blaine uses his other arm – the one not currently around Kurt – to wipe his boyfriend's face and then wiped his own face afterward.

Blaine promises himself that he'll get up a few hours later to really clean Kurt with a towel, but right now, he wants to just hold his boyfriend and sleep exhaustion off.

AN: Okay, I've had this since 2 days ago and you know what? This is the fruit of studying for my finals, so yea its kinda rough. I hope you guys enjoyed this. AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D (Lol, I still cant believe I wrote 1,500 plus words full of smut. :))


End file.
